Pecados
by Kmy Kusanagi
Summary: Para Harry nunca es más fácil pecar y caer, caer hasta el fondo, como cuando está con Malfoy. Aún cuando sabe que éste ya no es el Draco de su adolescencia. Aún cuando sabe que es un asesino. DracoHarry SLASH.


**Supuesto fic de San Valentín, aunque de eso eso tiene poco (por ser amables y no decir que tiene nada).**

**Continuación de mi fic 'Miedos' aunque la correlación es solo entendida por mi retorcida mente.**

**Pairing: Draco/Harry.**

**Post Hogwarts.**

**Pecados**

**Kmy Kusanagi**

Harry salió de la chimenea sacudiéndose la ropa y maldiciendo los inventos estúpidos, tales como los polvos flu. Maldijo también a Hermione que le había citado en mitad de Londres con toda esa fuerte lluvia y luego no se había dignado aparecer. Y más especialmente se maldijo a sí mismo, por hacer tonterías como la que estaba a punto de cometer.

Se apoyó en las estanterías con desenfado, mientras hurgaba los bolsillos de su abrigo en busca de un cigarro. El hombre sentado en el sofá le lanzó uno con auténtica elegancia, pero Harry no se molestó en agradecerle. Acomodó el pitillo entre sus labios y con un chasquido lo encendió. Afuera, la lluvia se había detenido y un zumbido de tormenta llenaba la silenciosa estancia.

Harry inhaló profundamente el humo y parte de él le entró en los ojos. Se los frotó y tosió. Miró a su acompañante, sentado frente a él, vestido impecablemente de negro desde la punta de sus costosos zapatos hasta las manos enguantadas. Vio el cuello blanco asomándose apenas por el borde de la gabardina y los cabellos rubios y lacios. Y los ojos grises, fríos, impenetrables fijos en él, sin mostrar ninguna emoción, sólo vagando por su figura demasiado delgada y sus cabellos desgreñados más largos de lo socialmente aceptable.

Dios. Harry sabía que ese hombre distaba mucho del Draco que había amado en su adolescencia.

_Ese Draco cálido, que le abrazaba y le besaba, que incluso le amaba más de lo que Harry le amaba a él. Ese Draco que se ponía celoso por todo. El mismo que luego volvió convertido en aquel hombre._

- Y bien, Potter. ¿A qué debo el discutible placer de tu llamada?

La voz de Draco había adquirido con los años un timbre pausado y seco. Su antigua prepotencia infantil reemplazada por una seguridad aplastante y amenazadora. Harry expulsó el humo casi escupiéndolo y volteó a mirar la chimenea llameante.

- ¿Vas a responderme o debo dar por concluida esta reunión?

Draco se removió en el sillón y Harry le observó con detenimiento. Habían pasado seis años desde que habían acabado Hogwarts. Y el chico rubio y delgado que él conoció había crecido. Odiaba admitir que Draco era más alto y que, joder, le pasaba por casi una cabeza. Estúpido mortífago.

Le vio sacarse los guantes con parsimonia. La bufanda que colgaba de sus hombros corrió la misma suerte. Los ojos grises le seguían observando.

- Lamento interrumpir tu ocupada vida de asesino. – murmuró encogiéndose de hombros.

- Oh, Potter. No nos pongamos sensibles. Sabes que siempre puedo hacer un hueco en mi vida de asesino para recordar viejos tiempos.

- Supongo que debo sentirme halagado.

-Supones bien. – Malfoy movió el cuello, cómo tratando de reubicar sus articulaciones. - ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Qué demonios están haciendo con los 28 muggles desaparecidos.

Harry, aún con la vista perdida en un punto perdido al fondo de la habitación, lo sintió antes de verlo. El sonido de pasos acercándose y, luego, el cabello de Malfoy rozó su frente. Su aliento acarició un punto sensible de su cuello cuando sus labios se abrieron para soltar una suave risa.

- Eres muy exigente con tus peticiones.

- No es como si fueran gratis ¿no?

Una risa más, esta vez posada directamente en su mejilla. La nariz aristocrática del rubio se hundió en el cabello negro; la lengua se deslizó suavemente por la mandíbula. Un escalofrío en su espalda y luego el vacío, porque el cuerpo que le rozaba segundos antes, se apartó de él.

- Sí, bueno. Supongo que siempre se consiguen acuerdos placenteros con el Bando de la Luz.- Draco le ofreció una copa, que Harry negó cortésmente, pensando que necesitaba otro cigarrillo. – Pero, Potter¿Qué dirían tus amigos si supieran sobre esto?

- ¿Saber qué exactamente?

- ¿Qué llevas siete años acostándote con la mano derecha del Lord?

- Mano derecha. Supongo que suena más elegante que decir su puta favorita.- Harry observó la gabardina negra de Malfoy abandonada en el suelo y mentalmente comparó la elegancia del otro con sus propios y desgastados vaqueros y esa chaqueta de color indefinible que traía encima.

- Si, mejor. Ya sabes que no me gusta presumir.

Draco volvió a sentarse en el sofá, cruzando las piernas. Miraba pensativamente su vaso, lleno hasta poco menos del borde. A través del cristal, vislumbró la figura de Potter. ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera pareciendo tan jodiblemente adolescente? Aún cuando Draco sabía que ese no era el mismo Potter que conoció en sus años de escuela, porque este era un Potter curtido por la guerra y las pérdidas. Le vio observar con aire ausente sus manos.

_Aún así, seguía siendo demasiado niño como para sobrevivir solo. Seguía demasiado confiado e ingenuo y torpe y estúpido. Demasiado como para seguir adelante en esa guerra solo. _

- Así que sigues muy preocupado por los muggles.

- En ese avión iban mis tíos, Malfoy.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Qué hicieron con ellos?

Harry se acercó hasta quedar exactamente frente a él, ofreciéndole una muy interesante perspectiva de sus caderas. Cruzó los brazos, demandante. Draco pudo ver en esos ojos verdes una honda preocupación. De nuevo el absurdo sentido del deber de un niño con complejo de héroe.

- ¿Por qué te importan tanto? Ellos te maltrataron por años.

- Son mis tíos, Malfoy. Dime que hicieron con ellos.

El joven auror le observó, esperando impaciente. No retrocedió cuando Draco se levantó de improviso, y tampoco lo hizo cuando éste unió sus labios con los suyos con brutalidad. Tampoco cerró los ojos. Sólo le miró, esperando. Apenas tembló cuando las pálidas manos le sujetaron el rostro o cuando se vio forzado a caer en el sofá. Draco sintió el estremecimiento de Harry cuando le desabotonó el pantalón. Sonrió.

- ¿Dónde están?

- No están, Potter. Sus inútiles vidas se acabaron.

- ¿Y para qué era el rito? Los símbolos encontrados en el avión. ¿Qué les hicieron?

Harry gimió quedamente cuando los dientes del otro le mordieron los labios. Después siguieron su camino por la barbilla, la clavícula y el trozo de piel que le permitió la camisa del auror. Hubo un susurro y sus manos estaban atadas. Pero eso tampoco le sorprendió.

Demasiados años llevaba ya dejándose hacer por Draco como para sorprenderse por sus prácticas.

- Fueron muy útiles para nuestros fines, Potter. Deberías sentirte orgulloso de la bola de grasa que decía ser tu primo. Apenas lloró.

- Qué. Les. Hicieron. Malfoy.

Las cadenas invisibles de sus muñecas quemaban. Aún cuando Harry no hacía el menor esfuerzo por huir de ellas. Sintió que sus pantalones eran arrancados y jadeó sintiendo la mano experta y conocida tocándole con brusquedad, dolorosamente. Pese a ello, la excitación le recorrió todo el cuerpo, que arqueó buscando más. Cerró los ojos cuando la tibieza de la boca de Malfoy le rodeó en un conjunto de labios, lengua y dientes torturadores. Su voz se convirtió en apenas un murmullo jadeante de agonía, mientras esa lengua le acariciaba, con más violencia que sensualidad, que le apretaba desde la base a la punta y le volvía loco. Harry parecía una masa de gelatina temblorosa a merced de Draco. Su voz perdía cualidades humanas hasta convertirse prácticamente en un maullido en el momento en que Draco mordió y chupó con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Y pensó que realmente nunca podría reemplazar a Draco con otros amantes. Que siempre exigiría el tórrido remolino de violencia con que Draco envolvía cada acto: que siempre exigiría el dolor quemante de los encuentros con el mortífago, buscando detrás de cada golpe al chico que Harry había amado.

Sabía que era la guerra. Y que el Draco de su adolescencia había muerto. Que aquel que ahora le masturbaba lentamente no era otro que un asesino de inocentes.

El problema es que a Harry nunca le resultaba más fácil pecar y caer, caer hasta el fondo, como cuando estaba con Malfoy. Como cuando miraba sus ojos grises y recordaba la calidez de sus labios en otra época y el dulce sonido de su voz amándole a los dieciséis años. Y siempre había sido un pecado, cómo cuando eran apenas unos niños y se restregaban desesperados por corredores desiertos, cuando se besaban en aulas vacías; o cuando acabó el colegio y Draco tomó su destino de manos de su padre y por última vez hubo ese brillo conocido y joven en sus ojos.

Y cuando Draco volvió a él por primera vez desde que se hizo mortífago ya no había nada de esa tibieza. Era sólo una máscara elegante y bien vestida.

Pero Harry no acostumbraba perder las esperanzas y después de todos esos años seguía pensando que Draco tenía motivos y que aún quedaba algo de humanidad bajo la fría coraza del asesino. _Dulce, dulce ingenuidad._

Sintió la sangre agolparse en su sexo, los pensamientos coherentes deshaciéndose en una oleada de puro fuego y electricidad, sus dedos desesperados por siquiera rozar al mortífago, quien sin palabras, en inmutable silencio, se desprendía de sus propios pantalones y ropa interior a toda velocidad. Harry sollozó cuando sintió que la boca le abandonaba, y trató de aferrarse con mayor ímpetu al otro cuerpo, serpenteando en un desesperado intento de hacer notar su necesidad. Entonces sintió los dedos que hurgaban entre sus nalgas, que delicada pero firmemente se hundían dentro de él, arañando todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Un dedo vino seguido de un segundo y al tercero, Harry se sintió incómodo e insoportablemente excitado a la vez. Las muñecas le dolían por la presión del agarre de Draco. No tuvo tiempo ni de gritar cuando le separó las rodillas con un golpe seco

El cuerpo ondulante sobre él le hizo temblar, notando como los botones de su camisa se le enterraban en el pecho cuando Draco se apoyó totalmente en él. Sintió que los dedos abandonaban su cuerpo y se permitió un suave suspiro, en que deseó no estar encadenado y abrazarle con libertad. Pudo ver de cerca los ojos grises. El excitado miembro de su acompañante se apretó contra su muslo. Cerró los ojos cuando Draco le besó, con más suavidad que la vez anterior pero igual de demandante. Sus dientes chocaron, en un frenesí irremediable consecuencia de la penetración repentina y profunda de Draco. Embistió certeramente y sin lubricación contra el cuerpo de Harry, que sólo atinó a chillar contra la boca del otro.

Las manos de Malfoy se hundieron debajo de su camisa, rozando el torso y las viejas cicatrices, arañando suavemente la piel y erizándole cada vello de su cuerpo. Tembló, como si se tratare de una niñita de quince años, y supo que Malfoy debía de verle así, a juzgar por su mirada burlona. Siguió temblando sin importarle nada, y con los ojos entrecerrados (a medias por dolor y a medias por placer) captó las pupilas dilatadas del otro, su flequillo húmedo y sus labios apretados sin permitirse ningún sonido.

Embestida fuerte. Sacudiendo sus intestinos, probablemente.

Mierda.

- Malfoy. Joder, suéltame -pidió. Rogó. Daba lo mismo.

- ¿El gatito quiere huir? -la voz de Malfoy había sonado inusualmente gangosa, ahogada. Luego, empujó más fuerte.

Eso que tocó debió ser su hígado. Y dolió. Estúpido Malfoy.

- Quiero tocarte –quizá le faltó agregar el 'necesito hacerlo', pero le pareció una cursilería extrema para sus veintitrés años.

Ya no dolía. Sólo le desesperaba no poder tocarle.

Malfoy rió ante su petición, pero no la cumplió. Sin embargo la vibración de su risa sólo logró provocar mayor fricción entre su desatendido miembro y el vientre de Malfoy, y Harry se permitió gruñir. Su mente seguía manteniendo el pensamiento anterior: tocar a Draco, abrazarle, besarle. Recuperarle. Gimió quedamente, sintiendo cerca el clímax y recordó cuando Draco no era solamente ese maldito Malfoy, sino que el era el chico con quien se escapaba de clases para esconderse en los rincones mas inverosímiles del colegio. Cuando tenían sexo y les gustaba decir que hacían el amor.

Los labios de Draco buscaron nuevamente los suyos en un beso casi amoroso, mientras sentía que explotaba en una fuga de emociones y sensaciones. Ya sin completo control sobre su cuerpo, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello a los dientes de Draco, justo antes de correrse con un gemido hondo, que pareció ser el detonante del propio clímax del rubio. Luego, éste se dejó caer totalmente sobre él, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro y ahogando ahí su respiración entrecortada. El ambiente se vio invadido por un silencio tenso, durante el cual Draco descansó abrazado a él como a un salvavidas y Harry le besó el cabello

- El Lord los volvió Inferi. Sabes cómo se hace¿cierto? Se les tortura hasta casi matarles, de modo que el dolor les lleve a la línea entre la vida y la muerte. Luego, les alimentó con carne humana, para convertirlos en los mejores perros de caza que puede haber.

- ¿A mis tíos también?

- Oh, sí. Especialmente a ellos. Y son unas mascotas muy bien amaestradas. Los prisioneros disfrutaron mucho su compañía durante la cena.- Draco apoyó un brazo a cada lado de Harry para erguirse un poco. Se miraron a los ojos, hasta que Harry se sintió incómodo y apartó la vista.- Olvídate de ellos. Mejor preocúpate, pues tus bases en Francia están siendo infiltradas.

Afuera, se podía ver una fina pero persistente llovizna que caía en los exteriores de la casona.

- ¿Te importaría soltarme?- masculló agitando las manos, recordándole al rubio que aún le tenía encadenado.

Los dedos de Draco se acercaron a sus muñecas, acariciándolas lentamente y haciendo arder las heridas provocadas por las esposas. Y luego, Harry sintió sus manos libres que se entrelazaban a esas otras. Y sin pensarlo demasiado, se inclinó hacia delante sólo un poco y besó esos labios entreabiertos y pálidos.

Fue sólo un segundo. Al instante siguiente Draco se había levantado, limpiado con un hechizo y reacomodaba sus pantalones. Harry ni siquiera intentó cubrirse. Sólo cruzó los brazos tras la nuca y miró el techo.

- Deberías tener cuidado Malfoy. Finnigan te ha estado siguiendo durante meses. – Soltó lentamente.- Sufrirás una emboscada dentro de los próximos días. Y ya sabes, nos vales más vivo que muerto.

- Lo tendré en cuenta.- murmuró Draco, observándole de reojo. – Feliz San Valentín, Potter.

Harry vio como le arrojaba las esposas con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Le ignoró deliberadamente, recordando tiempos en que le llegaban chocolates para esas fechas en vez de elementos de sadomasoquismo. Encontró un cigarrillo algo aplastado en las profundidades de su chaqueta y se apresuró a encenderlo. Draco se arreglaba el cuello de su camisa. Sin embargo, con el cabello cayendo desordenado por su frente, parecía mucho más joven y humano de lo que Harry se había acostumbrado a ver en él.

Inhaló profundamente y vio que Draco se le acercaba. Labios que se posaron tiernamente en los suyos y una lengua suave, robándole el humo de la boca. Unos dedos que le arrebataron el cigarro y unos ojos fríos. Esa mirada que era la misma de cuando hace años Draco volvió de su entrenamiento y dentro de él no quedaba nada dulce y abrazable, sólo esa maldita tentación.

Retrocedió aún mirándole a los ojos, con el cigarrillo firmemente aplastado entre sus dedos. En medio del chasquido que precedió a su desaparición de la sala, quedó flotando en el aire su última frase.

- Granger te manda saludos, Potter.

**Fin**

**Desde que escribí 'Miedos', hace ya varios años, me había quedado rondando la interrogante¿Cómo continuaría la relación de estos dos durante la guerra?**

**Ninguna respuesta era muy feliz.**

**Se agradecen comentarios, críticas, sugerencias.**

**Saludos, KmY.**


End file.
